k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
Kitten is the second episode of the K anime. It aired on October 11, 2012. Kuroh Yatogami attempts to kill the "evil" King, Yashiro Isana, but is outwitted by the male teenager. Annoyed, yet still determined to carry out his master's plan, Kuroh follows Yashiro throughout Shizume City and even inside Ashinaka High School. Meanwhile, HOMRA sets up a 10 million ¥ bounty for anyone who can capture Yashiro. __TOC__ Summary Kuroh accuses Yashiro Isana of being the "evil" King, as shown in the video being distributed across Shizume City, and proclaims that he shall take his life whilst under the orders of Ichigen Miwa. Yashiro nervously starts running towards the nearest exit with the pink cat accompanying him. However, Kuroh uses his Aura to catch Yashiro and suspend him from the air. Yashiro inquires as to whether Kuroh really is determined to kill him. He argues that he is innocent and then asks whether Kuroh's master ordered him to kill someone without guilt. Kuroh ponders whether he truly is as innocent as he claims, looking back to the video with the white-haired man, simultaneously dropping Yashiro into his arm. After a good glimpse, he grasps onto Yashiro's collar, holding him just above he ground. Yashiro continues speaking. As per an old saying, Yashiro states that a person should not "judge a book by its cover", rather, what the contents are inside. Kuroh objects; according to his policy, he will judge only one's actions. Persistent, Yashiro reminds Kuroh that even if he did kill someone, the lawful thing to do would be bringing him to court so that he can be trialed and allowed to testify, something he adds is part of Japan's lawful society. Kuroh says he does not serve the country but rather his master. Yashiro, seemingly giving up hope, tells Kuroh that he can now do whatever he wants with him. Kuroh proceeds to dispose of Yashiro. However, the teenage student asks to be granted a final request, after he is put down. Kuroh obliges and allows him to speak. Yashiro says that he would like to write his younger sister a farewell letter; while he cannot prove his innocence to Kuroh, at the very least, he wants his younger sister to think otherwise. He elaborates further that she is very ill and currently being hospitalized, additionally have virtually no companions, as well as any other relatives. Yashiro begins writing in a piece of paper and finishes it in time to hand it to Kuroh. Kuroh reads the letter, but realizes from it that Yashiro had been lying the whole time; when he attempts to confront the latter, Yashiro sets off a number of flash bombs. When the light has dimmed, Kuroh notices that Yashiro is gone. Frustrated, he kicks the door and leaves. However, it turns out that Yashiro merely hid himself in an animal-themed bodysuit on the rooftop. In another part of the city, members of the HOMRA relocate to a special surveillance-based van, where Shōhei is currently hacking into Shizume City's network system. He sends a post that depicts a bounty request across the city, which provides additional background information on the "evil" King, as well as the bounty reward of 10 million ¥. Shortly after, people begin calling the group about the request. Kusanagi, who is present outside the van, asks Anna for more insight on Yashiro's location. She confirms that he is nearby. Kusanagi then sends out phone call notifications to the others of HOMRA within the area. As the members each report back to him individually, Kusanagi tells them to be careful of the "Black Dog", adding silently to himself that they hopefully will not screw up the operation. As civilians in the city begin fussing over the bounty, Yashiro, who is completely unaware of what is happening, walks through town while still wearing the bodysuit disguise. He sees Kuroh near a street corner and quickly retreats, heading to the top of a rooftop where he disposes of the outfit. As he does so, Misaki Yata attacks Kuroh, demanding to know where Yashiro is. Yashiro reveals himself anyways just before Yata and Kuroh begin their fight. Yata skateboards on the street to get to Kuroh, who attacks with his Aura. After an unsuccessful strike at Yata, Kuroh uses his ability to tear apart the street, collapsing it and Yata within. However, Yata is able to pull himself out in time to attack with his baseball bat, only to be counterattacked and then have a giant billboard crush him. Both actions leave him with mere dust on his clothes. However, it also results in the end of their battle. Following his last attack, Kuroh goes to find Yashiro, but discovers that he left; annoyed, he clutches Yashiro's school pin. In the meantime, Yashiro returns to his dorm room in his school. He rests atop the bed and thinks aloud about the recent "hassles" he's been facing to the pink cat, who is still with him. To his surprise, he discovers the cat has disappeared with a naked girl in place, right next to him on his bed. Embarrassed and shocked to see her, Yashiro springs from his bed, asking who she is. She states that she is Neko. Around the same time, just as school hours end, Kuroh arrives at Ashinaka High School, holding a briefcase with him. While searching around, he encounters Kukuri, who offers to show him to Yashiro's dormitory after learning that he's trying to find the latter. Kuroh accepts and bows to her, thanking Kukuri for her cooperation. He is eventually brought just outside Yashiro's dormitory. Upon seeing him, Kuroh drops his briefcase, and uses his Aura to pull himself to the room, where he draws his sword in an attempt to kill him. However, Neko stops him, taking Yashiro away with her; however, she merely wants to begin their game of "tag". Kuroh begins following them across the campus, but each time he corners Yashiro, Neko uses her illusions to distract him. After the first attempt, he wonders whether she works for him. Further attempts result in him trying to evade the illusions, though ultimately, he ends up being stumped anyway. He continues chasing Yashiro, who in turn keeps chasing Neko (so that he can get her to wear his jacket as opposed to nothing); such a chase continues throughout the rest of the day and well into the morning. By morning, the three are left very exhausted and hungry. Yashiro suggests that he and Kuroh set aside their differences so that they can eat breakfast, which he unsuccessfully attempts to make. An exasperated Kuroh decides to cook breakfast for the three himself. He uses cooking equipment from his briefcase, which Kukuri brought up to the room sometime earlier. Once finished, he serves the food and eats with the two younger teenagers. Characters In Order of Appearance #Kuroh Yatogami #Yashiro Isana #Neko #Izumo Kusanagi #Eric Sōlt‎ #Yō Chitose #Shōhei Akagi #Anna Kushina #Misaki Yata #Saburōta Bandō #Kukuri Yukizome Battles & Events *Target Locked: Sweet Vengeance *Kuroh Yatogami vs. Misaki Yata *Arrival at Ashinaka High School *Cat Chase Trivia * This episode premiered exclusively at Anime Expo 2013, just days before the official air date. Navigation Category:Episodes